pokemongaleofwhirlwindfandomcom-20200216-history
Paul
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Paul | jname=シンジ | tmname=Shinji | slogan=no | image=ShinjiDP.png | size=200px | caption=Paul | colors=yes| eyes=Black| hair=Purple| gender=Male | relatives=Reggie (brother) | hometown=Veilstone City | region=Sinnoh | trainer=yes | trainerclass= | game=no | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=DP002 | epname=Two Degrees of Separation | java=Kiyotaka Furushima| enva=Julián Rebolledo }} Paul (Japanese: シンジ Shinji) is a rival of in the . He is from Veilstone City in Sinnoh. He was first seen at the end of Two Degrees of Separation, though his full introduction was in When Pokémon Worlds Collide!. He is 's first and main rival. History At the beginning it was assumed that Paul was a Trainer just starting out. However, this was proven false in Top-Down Training where he revealed that he had already traveled through Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn, participating in their respective s but didn't win anything before returning to Sinnoh. In A Pyramiding Rage!, it was revealed that Kanto was the very first region he traveled through. A Pyramiding Rage! revealed much about Paul's motivation as a Pokémon Trainer and more about his character. When Reggie was a roaming Pokémon Trainer, he had lost to . Reggie's loss to Brandon is what caused Paul to be so adamant about strength in battle. This single loss is also what caused Paul to become the callous person he was, and that was because of how his brother handled the loss. Instead of bearing the shame of his loss to Brandon, Reggie moved on with his life and put the loss behind him. Paul found this to be unacceptable, and he became disappointed of his brother. He challenged Brandon to a full battle in hopes that he would be able to do what his brother never could. However, Paul lost to Brandon without being able to knock out any of Brandon's Pokémon. Brandon says that this loss was because Paul was unable to control his emotions. Following Reggie's suggestion in A Pyramiding Rage!, Paul battled in a full battle in Pedal to the Mettle! and Evolving Strategies!. Here, he shows his true colors in battle and, despite Ash's evolving into and three of Ash's Pokémon using the Counter Shield strategy, Paul won the match easily with only at a loss of two Pokémon overall, where defeated half of Ash's team nearly single-handedly. He had his Pokémon use a broad variety of strategies, which he kept up his sleeve until this battle, such as tempting Ash to send his up against his so he could attack it with , using to aid its comrades, using his Ursaring against Ash's Pikachu so as to activate its Ability, and his using to protect itself against Water-type attacks. As a result, his strategy of completely overwhelming and outsmarting Ash with his more powerful Pokémon team succeeded. In Double-Time Battle Training!, it was revealed that Paul had earned the from Canalave Gym and, by doing so, had collected the eight Badges he required to enter the Sinnoh League. Paul reappeared in Fighting Ire with Fire!, encountering Ash for the first time since their full battle. He also met his admirer for the first time; however, Paul wasn't impressed by him and refused his offer for a battle, suggesting he battle Ash instead. He later watched the battle between Ash's Monferno and Barry's Empoleon and when , and Empoleon were nearly crushed by one of 's damaged mechas, he saved the three with the help of his . He then witnessed Monferno evolving into , who then saved Electabuzz and the other Pokémon from getting crushed. Paul was impressed by Infernape, and gained a little respect for Ash at how well he had raised it. When asked by Ash if they could have another full battle, Paul confirmed they would in the Sinnoh League, and that Reggie was looking forward to seeing it. In An Old Family Blend!, he was shown in the stadium along with all the other competitors. In League Unleashed!, he passed the preliminary round. In Casting a Paul on Barry!, with his superior tactics and the superior power of his Pokémon, he defeated in the third round. His next battle was against his rival Ash in Familiarity Breeds Strategy!, continuing into A Real Rival Rouser! and Battling a Thaw in Relations!. After a fierce battle, Paul was finally defeated, and he and Ash parted on good terms, Ash having earned Paul's respect. It also seems Paul may have decided to change somewhat, as when Electivire is defeated, he thanks it for a job well done, something that, up until that point, Paul never did, even if his Pokémon won. Afterwards, Paul states that his next intention is to return to Snowpoint City and re-challenge Brandon. He briefly appears in The Semi-Final Frontier!, seeing Ash lose to Tobias. Privately commenting to Brock and Dawn on the battle between Ash and Paul, Cynthia predicts that they would both be entering the Champion League soon. Paul makes a cameo appearance during the credits of Zoroark: Master of Illusions, where he is seen visiting a ruin with statues of and . Personality and training Paul's only concern in his is of their strength in . He strongly dislikes weak Pokémon and has a habit of them if they do not meet his high expectations. To this effect, Paul always checks new with his Pokédex to learn what moves they know and the Pokémon he keeps harshly to make them strong. He feels that bonding with Pokémon would only turn them into slackers. He also has a habit of scolding his Pokémon for losing to opponents he feels they could have beaten, especially Chimchar. He has also demonstrated similar behavior to , and . As a person, he is very callous at times and even brutal, especially in and as a result, he has been shown to display very little emotion other than an occasional rough smile. Sometimes, he gives some of his Pokémon to his brother, Reggie, for temporary training and caretaking, as revealed in Lost Leader Strategy!. Paul also disagrees with his brother for giving up on being a Pokémon Trainer after failing to get the Brave Symbol. He feels his brother's approach and view on this to be wrong. Reggie cares about his brother and ultimately loves him as brother but has no illusions about Paul's character. He openly admits sadly that Paul has always had a cruel streak. Paul has been shown to have a certain degree of athleticism. In Different Strokes for Different Blokes, he and were seen to be able to downwardly scale a cliff of a waterfall near Bewilder Forest by swinging and leaping from rocks and branches. This could indicate that Paul physically trains himself and not just his Pokémon. Paul originally felt that Ash was a weak Trainer and could easily bring on his anger by stating it. Ash's very different attitude towards being friends with Pokémon also provided much fuel to their rivalry. Despite that, Paul barely recognized their rivalry and Ash as a Trainer and ignored his speeches about loving his Pokémon. However Paul's first hint of respect for Ash was in A Pyramiding Rage! when he was very surprised to hear that Ash had beaten Brandon in a Pokémon battle. Although Paul found most of the Pokémon in Ash's party at the time to be weak, he had shown a particular interest in his , as shown in A Gruff Act To Follow!, after Pikachu used Thunderbolt on Roark's Cranidos. Paul is also angered by how Ash "contradicts" himself by criticizing Paul's methods and then uses similar ones, such as entering the Wallace Cup, despite Ash's motivations being clearly different than Paul's. Paul appears to feel indifference to , showing that he didn't even bother to remember her name in A Gruff Act to Follow. However he talks to her about Ash in Familiarity Breeds Strategy!. Paul confesses his main problem with Ash is his talk about bringing out a Pokémon's inner strength and how any Pokémon has the potential to be strong reminds him a lot of Reggie. Paul shows mild respect as well as distaste towards , probably because Brock supports Ash's view on Pokémon. Paul does show respect for his elders, such as Professor Rowan, Cynthia, Nurse Joy and . However it should be noted that keeping with his views of strong Pokémon and strong Trainers that he only respects actual Trainers with strong Pokémon. While he respects Professor Rowan and Nurse Joy for their wisdom and positions, he only respects Cynthia and Brandon for their abilities as Trainers. He is shown to have no respect for Gym Leaders who he feels are weak. While he was shown to respect Roark who he judged to be in the end a worthy opponent, he was openly rude and mean to Maylene. Paul was impressed by Infernape, and gained a little respect for Ash at how well he had raised it. When asked by Ash if they could have another full battle, Paul confirmed they would in the Sinnoh League and that Reggie was looking forward to seeing it. After a fierce battle in the Sinnoh League Tournament, Paul was finally defeated and he and Ash parted on good terms, Ash having earned Paul's respect. It also seems Paul may have decided to change somewhat, as when Electivire is defeated, he thanks it for a job well done, something that, up until that point, Paul never did, even if his Pokémon won. Pokémon As a result of Paul's selective team creation, his active team is composed of Pokémon that he deems to be powerful. Whilst the captures of Ursaring and Gliscor were shown in Different Strokes for Different Blokes and Riding the Winds of Change! respectively, and Ninjask's was revealed in a flashback during Glory Blaze!, his team has for the most part been captured off-screen. Several other Pokémon in his possession were captured on screen but later released. This listing is of Paul's Pokémon as of the most recent Japanese episode and the ones used for the last full battle against Ash: On hand was the first of Paul's revealed Pokémon. Paul used it as an during his first appearance in When Pokémon Worlds Collide! in a battle against and his . In Smells Like Team Spirit!, Elekid evolved into Electabuzz during a tag battle where it was fighting alongside Ash's Chimchar. It reappeared as an Electivire in Casting a Paul on Barry!, having evolved off screen at a prior point. It was used by Paul to battle and in his league matches. It was the last Pokémon used against Ash in the three part battle.}} Billy Beach |desc=Paul's first appeared as a in A Pyramiding Rage!, where it fought against Brandon's Regice. Despite having a significant type advantage, it lost in a matter of seconds after only managing to use Iron Defense; Regice froze it solid with and then knocked it out with a single . In Familiarity Breeds Strategy! it was shown that Lairon had evolved into an Aggron and battled against Ash's Pikachu in the Lily of the Valley Conference. It managed to give Pikachu problems, but was eventually defeated by Ash's Infernape. It was the first Pokémon used by Paul in the Conference. It was one of the two Pokémon used by Paul to uncover Ash's strategy, the other being Gastrodon. Aggron's known moves are , , , and , and its Ability is .}} first made its appearance in Familiarity Breeds Strategy!. It battled against Ash's Staraptor where it proved to be a tough opponent, even using Muddy Water as a Counter Shield. However, it was beaten by Ash's Buizel after Ash recalled Staraptor. It was the second Pokémon used by Paul. It was one of the two Pokémon used by Paul to uncover Ash's strategy, the other being Aggron. Gastrodon's known moves are , , , and .}} first made its appearance in Familiarity Breeds Strategy!, where it battled against Ash's Buizel. Despite Buizel's efforts, using his Counter Shield, Drapion was able to defeat him in A Real Rival Rouser! with a combination of and . Drapion next battled Ash's Staraptor. It managed to dodge all of Staraptor's moves and used Pin Missile which threw Staraptor to the ground and caused it to get knocked out by Toxic Spikes. It then went up against Ash's , who felt the effect of Toxic Spikes upon being release from its Poké Ball. Torterra did manage to plant a few hits on Drapion but it regained the upper-hand after using . Torterra tried to recover with its but was knocked out after being hit by Pin Missile. Paul then recalled Drapion after its third victory. Later, Drapion was used to battle Ash's Gliscor. Unlike before, Gliscor proved too quick for Drapion to keep up with and it managed to attack with before Drapion could make a move. Still it put up a fight with Pin Missile. In the end, it was knocked out after being from Gliscor's in Battling a Thaw in Relations!. It was the third Pokémon called out by Paul in the battle, and the only one that was recalled by him during the entire battle. Drapion's known moves are , , , and .}} Billy Beach |desc=Paul's was caught shortly before Paul met , as shown in a flashback in Glory Blaze!. In A Real Rival Rouser!, it was revealed that Paul still had Ninjask, and Paul chose it to battle against Ash's Gliscor. It fought hard against Gliscor but was eventually defeated after a hard battle with . It was the fourth Pokémon used by Paul. Ninjask's known moves are , , and , and its Ability is .}} was used by Paul in his second full battle against Ash in the Lily of the Valley Conference where she went up against Ash's Pikachu. Using , Froslass was able to cause damage to Pikachu, restrict his and allow herself to hide. Eventually, Pikachu was able to get the upper hand and defeated Froslass with and . She was the fifth Pokémon used by Paul in the battle. Froslass's known moves are , and , and her Ability is .}} With Reggie In Veilstone City, Reggie told Ash that Paul's "other Pokémon are here too" which may include his reserves. In Glory Blaze!, Paul mentions that he wanted to become the most powerful out of all his Pokémon. This could mean he has other Pokémon besides Magmortar. Billy Beach |desc= is Paul's strongest Pokémon and his as well. It made its first appearance in Top-Down Training! where it was used in a battle against Cynthia's Garchomp. Torterra helped Ash's cope with its lack of speed after evolution.}} in Different Strokes for Different Blokes with the help of his . Ursaring was seen several times since, often battling with Chimchar.}} 's first official appearance was in Top-Down Training!, as a , where Paul used it in against Cynthia's Garchomp. It evolved off-screen between Riding the Winds of Change! and Lost Leader Strategy!.}} made its first appearance in Top-Down Training!. It was used in a battle against Cynthia's Garchomp. Despite having a type-advantage, lost easily to . It was also revealed in this episode that Paul caught while journeying through Hoenn, Johto and Kanto. It was not seen again until Riding the Winds of Change! where Paul used it and to capture , and again until Aiding the Enemy, where it was seen training with . It appeared again in Pedal to the Mettle!, where it was one of the battlers in and Paul's full battle. It lost to Ash's Staraptor, despite the type-advantage. It appeared again in Battling a Thaw in Relations! at Reggie's house, where it, along with Paul's Torterra, Ursaring and Honchkrow, was unhappy to find out Paul had lost. Weavile's known moves are , , , and .}} to replace his after he released it. It first debuted in Lost Leader Strategy! as a where it appeared in a flashback. Magmar made its first real appearance in Aiding the Enemy!, sleeping with Paul's other Pokémon. Magmar's evolution was revealed in Pedal to the Mettle! when Paul chose Magmortar to battle Ash's .}} first appeared in Riding the Winds of Change! where it had become trapped in a city after being blown there by a violent windstorm. Gliscor's attempts at using sonar to navigate out of the city were blocked by the tall buildings, and only served to attract more and the Pokémon soon formed a pack. Seeing as it was a powerful Pokémon, Paul battled Gliscor with his and Weavile, and caught it afterwards. Gliscor appeared again in Chim - Charred! where it was used to battle Ash's Gligar. It won the battle easily, crushing Gligar's neck by using a very strong . It made a brief appearance in Aiding the Enemy along with Paul's other Pokémon outside of the Pokémon Center while the Team Rocket trio took care of Paul's Torterra. Gliscor has not been seen since. Gliscor's known moves are , , , and .}} has only appeared in A Pyramiding Rage!. It fought against Brandon's Regirock, with Paul bringing it out to utilise its type advantage. It appeared to be very powerful, managing to block Regirock's otherwise deadly with its hands and strike with multiple Arm Thrusts. However, it was caught at close range, stunned with and flattened by a strong . Hariyama's known moves are and .}} has only appeared in A Pyramiding Rage!. He fought against Brandon's Registeel. Nidoking also proved to be powerful, surprising even Brandon with his ability to recover so quickly from a to the face. He hit Registeel directly with all of his attacks, but the Drill Pokémon didn't manage to cause much damage to the Iron Pokémon and was defeated with a powerful . Nidoking's known moves are , , and .}} Released It is implied that Paul has caught and released many more Pokémon than what has been shown on-screen. in When Pokémon Worlds Collide!. Two of them were released as soon as he checked them on his Pokédex. He did so as they only knew and .}} in When Pokémon Worlds Collide!. Two of them were released as soon as he checked them on his Pokédex. The final Starly was kept due to its knowledge of and used against Ash's in their first battle. Despite Paul's Starly winning, Paul decided it was not up to his standards and so it was released after the battle. Starly's known moves were and .}} in Different Strokes for Different Blokes, but released it as soon as he checked it on his Pokédex, due to the fact that its only move was .}} , it was being chased by a group of . Paul was impressed with it and added it to his regular team. However, this first impression did not match up to Chimchar's normal abilities and so Paul regularly criticized it for being weak. After losing to Cynthia's Garchomp in Top-Down Training, Paul realized that Chimchar was not fulfilling his expectations. This culminated in the tag battle tournament arc where he was forced to battle alongside Ash. During a battle against a Zangoose and a , Chimchar was too scared to make any attack when caught in Zangoose's claws. After the battle, Paul released Chimchar in front of Ash, who then invited it to join him.}} Given away for his battle with Roark in Shapes of Things to Come, attempting to use the type advantage over the Pokémon. However, Roark's Geodude had little trouble in defeating the Pokémon, deflecting Hydro Pump with and knocking it out with . Paul cursed Azumarill's weakness and went on to win the battle with Elekid and Chimchar. After such a loss, Paul gave Azumarill away to a little boy during A Gruff Act to Follow, claiming it had no potential to improve and there was no point wasting his time on it. This infuriated Ash and set their rivalry in stone. Azumarill's known moves are and .}} Known Badges obtained Sinnoh League * (Shapes of Things to Come!) * (prior to Lost Leader Strategy!) * (prior to Aiding the Enemy) * (prior to Pedal to the Mettle!) * Three Unknown Badges (prior to Double-Time Battle Training!) * (prior to Double-Time Battle Training!) It can be assumed, if not confirmed, that Paul also has at least eight Badges each from Kanto, Johto and Hoenn, as he has entered all three of their league conferences. Pokémon League Paul has competed in the following Pokémon League competitions: * Ever Grande Conference (off-screen) * Indigo League Conference (off-screen) * Silver Conference (off-screen) * Lily of the Valley Conference (Top 8) Pokémon competitions * Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition (Champion - with ) (Smells Like Team Spirit!) * PokéRinger (Runner-up) (Pursuing a Lofty Goal!) Voice actors |bordercolor= | |ja=古島清孝 Kiyotaka Furushima |en=Julián Rebolledo |zh_cmn=李世揚 Li Shìyáng |fr_eu=Alessandro Bevilacqua (DP002-DP052) Gauthier De Fauconval (DP053-present) |nl=Tony Neef |no=Tommy Karlsen |pt_br=Gabriel Noya |pt_eu=Pedro Cardoso (DP002-DP052) Mário Santos (DP053-present) |cs=Michal Holan Zdeněk Hruška |es_la=Gerardo García (DP002-DP100, DP163-present) Gabriel Ortiz (DP118) Eduardo Ramírez(DP127-DP132) Ricardo Bautista (DP155) |es_eu=Pablo Sevilla |pl=Artur Pontek |he=מירון אהרונוביץ Meron Aharonovich |da=Mathias Klenske (DP002) Peter Holst Beck (DP003-present) |de=Johannes Wolko |it=Massimo Di Benedetto (DP001-DP052), Maurizio Merluzzo (DP053-present) |ko=문남숙 Mun Nam-Suk |id=Kamal Nasuti (DP182-present)}} Trivia * Paul was first revealed to the fandom through a CoroCoro scan that showed him alongside Ash and Dawn commanding a . However, his name and role was not revealed until the following week and so he received the fan name "Nugai" (a pun derived from "new guy") during that time. * Three of 's Pokémon have evolved while battling against Paul: Turtwig into , Staravia into , and Chimchar into . Both Turtwig and Staravia evolved while battling . ** Furthermore, Paul is the first rival to see all the two stages of evolution of one of Ash's Pokémon, when Monferno into Infernape. * Paul is the first regular rival seen capturing a Pokémon on screen. * Paul has been defeated onscreen three times, and each time three of his Pokémon debuted. * Paul shares his Japanese name with that of Lake Verity. * Paul has three Pokémon in common with Ash's original rival, Gary Oak: , and . * Paul has used a Pokémon of every type except for the and the . Names Related articles Category:Anime characters Category:Characters named after real people Category:Male characters